<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Tender by Yessica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272299">Sharing Tender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica'>Yessica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 Yessica Edition [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emergency Rooms, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hidden Relationship, Injury, M/M, This leans closer to fluff than whump really, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy had an accident. When Henry visits him in the hospital, he gets a bit of a surprise. </p><p>(Whumptober day 29 - Emergency room)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 Yessica Edition [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing Tender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry had the fortune of this being his first time in an emergency room.</p><p>Which considering the fact he worked for Joey "what is safety?" Drew was a small miracle in itself. Thomas always said it was merely a matter of time until somebody broke their neck in the studio, and when they did it'd be up to Joey to convince them not to sue his pants off because he was the one who made the mechanic's job so much harder than it needed to be. But so far lady luck had staved off any terrible incidents from happening.</p><p>Sammy hadn't even gotten hurt while at work.</p><p>Not to say Henry still wouldn't blame Joey in a roundabout way for putting his hardest worker in the hospital. If Sammy hadn't been toiling away into plain exhaustion, maybe he would have looked both ways before crossing the street and being hit by an automobile. These automated vehicles were becoming all the rage lately but they could hurt like a son of a gun if you didn't see them coming.</p><p>And for all intents and purposes, Sammy had not seen a darn thing.</p><p>Henry picked up the call at the studio because Joey sure as hell wasn't going to – probably busy in the merchandise department demanding corrections on his new line of toys and while Henry never considered himself a second in command, the other employees seemed to. He had seniority over practically all of them. It was Sammy on the other end, calling from the Lenox Hill Hospital to let him know he might be a tad late today.</p><p>"What's the buzz?" Henry had asked, not expecting an answer serious enough to warrant concern.</p><p>"Got hit by a car," Sammy answered in perfect deadpan.</p><p>After giving the other animators instructions on what to do and telling them to inform Joey of what had happened when he finally turned up, Henry had rushed over. He knew Sammy didn't have any next of kin and no family in town. For all his stoicism, Henry could only imagine what it was like to go through something like that and be all by yourself throughout it. While appearances might beg to differ, he truly considered Sammy a friend and would feel bad for not being there for him.</p><p>Which is how he found himself sitting in the waiting room a handful of hours later, drinking terrible coffee from a paper cup and waiting to hear any news. Nurses rushed through the hallways, their pinafores trailing behind them as they ushered patients in and out of curtained cubicles. At long last one of them approached him, frowning at the clipboard in her hands. "Mr. Stein?"</p><p>"That's me."</p><p>"Mr. Lawrence did not indicate any contact by your name when he came in." Her voice carried no accusatory tone, but he could tell she was trying to figure out how they might be related. "You're his...?"</p><p>"We're not family," Henry admitted. "I'm a coworker. He doesn't have any relations on the continent." Throwing her his most disarming smile, Henry was acutely aware she was young enough to be his daughter. But people always did tell him he had a certain charm and he hoped to use it to his advantage now.</p><p>She looked at him slightly before nodding as she wrote something down, then gesturing with the board. "Very well, follow me please."</p><p>He was shown to a room on an entirely different floor. Henry had expected a ward with multiple beds in it, but to his surprise the door she opened for him led into a small private room scarcely furnished. Then again, knowing Sammy's temperament, maybe that should not surprise him at all. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it.</p><p>Sammy was lying in the bed with his arms crossed and his left leg propped up on a pillow. His ankle was swollen and wrapped up in regular bandages, implying it was not broken. A similar dressing was applied to his head. When he saw Henry enter his expression only soured.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>Henry pulled up a foldable metal chair to the side of the bed. "Not happy to see me, Sam?"</p><p>Pulling up his nose at the nickname – which Henry had honestly only used <em>because </em>he knew it would annoy the composer – Sammy fiddled with the bandage around his forehead. "I'm just peachy."</p><p>"I just wanted to see the damage," Henry said airily. "I'll tell Joey you won't be coming in for a couple of days then?"</p><p>"Nonsense. I'll be back at the studio tomorrow. Or as soon as these blasted 'professionals' let me out of here." Sammy put the air quotes around professionals with his fingers, making Henry chuckle into the palm of his hand.</p><p>"I don't think that's such a good-"</p><p>He was interrupted by the door opening. Thinking it might be a doctor coming in for a regular check-up, Henry pushed the chair backward, only to be taken off guard by the sight before him. It was not a doctor, unless Wally got his degree without telling them. His ginger hair was a bit ruffled and he was holding his cap in his hand, still wearing the overalls he normally wore at work. The way he was breathing implied he had been in a considerable hurry coming over here.</p><p>Wally's eyes landed on Henry, who was staring back in confusion. "M-Mr. Stein. I didn't know you would be here."</p><p>"Me neither," Henry tried to joke.</p><p>Looking past him, Wally finally noticed Sammy in the bed, and after a moment of hesitation in which he stood at the doorway awkwardly walked over to his bedside. "I came as soon as I heard," he said under his breath and Henry would not pretend he didn't notice how Sammy's face softened at those words.</p><p>"I'm fine," Sammy said, equally quiet and Henry couldn't help but feel as if he was intruding on something private.</p><p>He coughed into his hand, both to stave off his own amusement at the situation as well as to remind the other two he was still in the room. Sammy frowned at him, deep lines forming between his brows. But he had uncrossed his arms and where they were lying by his sides on the sheet, Wally put his own hand over one of his.</p><p>"So I take it you did indicate a contact then?" Henry asked, delighted. That explained why the nurse had reacted the way she did.</p><p>"It's none of your business," Sammy said bluntly, but Wally threw him a reproachful look.</p><p>"Sorry, Mr. Stein..." he said. "We're trying to keep it on the down-low at the studio, ya know."</p><p>"Just call me Henry," Henry corrected – which would probably go ignored by the janitor as he had been a hundred times before. "And really I'm just glad you two found each other."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Sammy asked.</p><p>"Nothing." Henry got up from the chair, offering it to Wally instead. "But since you do have somebody here to play nursemaid, I will return to the studio before Joey finds me and kills all three of us. I'll just tell him you'll be back as soon as you can."</p><p>But not too soon he hoped. With a sprained ankle Sammy was only that much more likely to tumble from the stairs.</p><p>"Thank you," Wally said, and Henry had the distinct impression he was expressing gratitude for the both of them.</p><p>He left the hospital shaking his head, wondering how he could be so nonplussed by a situation everybody at the studio probably had seen coming from a mile away. The only downside was he now owned Norman twenty bucks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by Zeke on <a href="http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>